I Love My Friends / Clean Up, Clean Up (Standard Version)
2012 in 2016 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 90 * Part 1: I Love My Friends Intro * Part 2: ILMF - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Our Animal Friends (2012 Version) * Part 4: ILMF - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Icky Squishy Gooey Ooey (2007 Version) * Part 6: ILMF - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Things I Want to Do (2007 Version) * Part 8: ILMF - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Baby Bop Hop (2007 Version) * Part 10: ILMF - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Rock Like a Monkey (2010 Version) * Part 12: ILMF - Chapter 6 * Part 13: By Myself (2012 Version) * Part 14: ILMF - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Together, Together (2006 Version) * Part 16: ILMF - Chapter 8 * Part 17: What a Big Mistake (2006 Version) * Part 18: ILMF - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Pennies in the Pocket (2006 Version) * Part 20: ILMF - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Best of Friends (2006 Version) * Part 22: ILMF - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Gonna Play Baseball (2003 Version) * Part 24: ILMF - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Being Together (2003 Version) * Part 26: ILMF - Chapter 13 * Part 27: This is Not My Day (2003 Version) * Part 28: ILMF - Chapter 14 * Part 29: I Can See it on your Face (2003 Version) * Part 30: ILMF - Chapter 15 * Part 31: The Friendship Song (2003 Version) * Part 32: ILMF - Chapter 16 * Part 33: The Idea Song (2003 Version) * Part 34: ILMF - Chapter 17 * Part 35: Drawing with Friends of Mine (2003 Version) * Part 36: ILMF - Chapter 18 * Part 37: That is What it Means to Be a Friend (2003 Version) * Part 38: ILMF - Chapter 19 * Part 39: What a Baseball Day (2003 Version) * Part 40: ILMF - Chapter 20 * Part 41: We're All Friends (2012 Version) * Part 42: ILMF - Chapter 21 * Part 43: I Love You (2012 Version) * Part 44: ILMF - Chapter 22 * Part 45: I Love My Friends Credits * Part 46: Barney Home Video Intro (Season 14 Version) * Part 47: Litterbot - Chapter 1 * Part 48: Thinkety Think (2007 Version) * Part 49: Litterbot - Chapter 2 * Part 50: I'm a Builder (2007 Version) * Part 51: Litterbot - Chapter 3 * Part 52: We are Little Robots (2007 Version) * Part 53: Litterbot - Chapter 4 * Part 54: Clean Up (2007 Version) * Part 55: Litterbot - Chapter 5 * Part 56: I Love You (2007 Version) * Part 57: Litterbot - Chapter 6 * Part 58: Rock Like a Monkey Music Video (2010 Version) * Part 59: AA - Chapter 1 * Part 60: Pop Goes the Weasel (2002 Version) * Part 61: AA - Chapter 2 * Part 62: The Ants Go Marching (2002 Version) * Part 63: AA - Chapter 3 * Part 64: The Idea Song (2002 Version) * Part 65: AA - Chapter 4 * Part 66: The Caboose Rides in the Back (2002 Version) * Part 67: AA - Chapter 5 * Part 68: I've Been Working on the Railroad (2002 Version) * Part 69: AA - Chapter 6 * Part 70: Wave the Flags (2002 Version) * Part 71: AA - Chapter 7 * Part 72: Laugh with Me (2002 Version) * Part 73: AA - Chapter 8 * Part 74: Everyone is Special (2002 Version) * Part 75: AA - Chapter 9 * Part 76: I Love You (2002 Version) * Part 77: AA - Chapter 10 * Part 78: I Hear Music Everywhere Music Video (2010 Version) * Part 79: TNOT - Chapter 1 * Part 80: The Little Turtle (2007 Version) * Part 81: TNOT - Chapter 2 * Part 82: Over in the Meadow (2007 Version) * Part 83: TNOT - Chapter 3 * Part 84: The Duckies Do (2007 Version) * Part 85: TNOT - Chapter 4 * Part 86: Pick Up Your Part of the World (2007 Version) * Part 87: TNOT - Chapter 5 * Part 88: I Love You (2007 Version) * Part 89: TNOT - Chapter 6 * Part 90 and Final Part: Clean Up, Clean Up Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * I Love My Friends * Litterbot * All Aboard! * The Nature of Things